The reassuring and all-consuming need
by lennnaxoxo
Summary: Harvey comes back home from running into Cahill and back to a worried Donna, who *needs* his reassurance! Established Darvey. Set in the very beginning of 9x08. Rated M.


**The reassuring and all-consuming need**

* * *

**A/N: Hello friends! This is my very first attempt at writing Darvey and our married couple gave me the last push to post my little story. It's set in 9x08 right after Harvey comes back from running into Cahill. Lily is still alive! I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think. **

**Much love, Lena. **

* * *

The apartment is dark. Not too dark to not be able to see anything, but not too bright to be giving the wrong impression of it still being daytime.

It was the end of the day; she was already dressed in her exquisite loungewear, wearing a sweater that accentuated her collarbone in the most perfect way. The dim lights let the redness of her hair and the freckles on her skin glow. She looked radiant, just sitting there on one of his leather couches.

After all these years it wasn't really a surprise, but still something he didn't take for granted, just how perfect she fit into his apartment. Into his life. How perfect she fit to him.

The heavy door of his apartment closes and he struts in, holding a bottle of wine. His earlier run into Cahill worried him. It scared him. He knew that everything he said just pointed to Malik coming after him. However, he didn't want to tell her, at least not tonight. She would worry twice as much and he simply didn't want this bullshit to ruin their evening. Not after she'd given him the best present ever. Not after she had proven once again, that she turned out to be the most giving present, over and over again.

The firm and everything that was going on with Faye took a toll on them. It wasn't important enough to seriously harm their relationship, but he would be lying if all of this wouldn't somehow have a small impact on them.

"Before you say anything…", he said, when he noticed the questioning look on Donna's face.

"Did you pick out the grapes yourself?", she interrupted mid-sentence, while getting up from the couch she had been sitting on for the time he was out.

"I wanted to buy the best wine for the best girlfriend and that…just needed some time."

"You're quite the charmer, Harvey. But I'm not buying anything you just said."

"But you are the best girlfr..."

"Harvey, cut the crap", she said, "it took you almost an hour to buy one bottle of wine."

"But did you see what kind of wine I got? It was just very hard to find", he tried again, knowing quite well that he didn't have a chance to convince her that the reason he took so long was just because of her expensive taste in wine.

"You might care about Whiskey, but you don't give a damn about wine."

"Donna", he tried one last time, trying to get her to back off.

"Remember when you told me to tell you when something is going wrong in my life? Well… the same rule applies to you mister!"

"If I would've known you would throw my words back at me, I would've …"

"You would've what?", she said. The look in her eyes dared him to finish that sentence.

"Nothing. I would've nothing."

She raised her eyebrows, after trying so hard to adjust her mood to the lightness of their usual banter. But now, she just tried to not give into his smile. She wanted to know what was going on, even though she got the sense more and more that she might not like the answer to her question.

It wasn't easy for her to fight the worry rising up inside. She blamed her intuition, her empathy, something she and others valued about her, but it often left her worrying about everything and everyone. And the part that left her even more uneasy was that her worry was most of the time very reasonable.

"Spill the beans, Harvey", she tried one last time.

"Alright..I went out and when I came back Cahill was waiting", he paused, "Malik is coming after him for conspiring with me two years ago."

"Oh my god, this is about Mike."

"Donna", he warned.

"Don't but Donna me! Harvey, Malik doesn't care about Cahill. If he's doing this he's coming after you."

"You think I don't know that?" His voice came out way harsher than he wanted it to be.

"I know you know it, but you didn't tell me about it and I want to know why?!"

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Harvey did I ever tell you about the time Louis came to my apartment?"

"No you didn't, but what has Louis to do with all of this?"

"He came to my apartment and I opened the door and saw the look on his face, Harvey. He came to tell me that Mike got arrested, but all I could think about was you. My mind came up with the most cruel things that could've happened to you, when his visit wasn't even about you in the first place. What I'm meaning to say is Harvey, that I'm blinded when it comes to you. I worry. And I worry about you the most, so when I know something is going on and you don't tell me what it is, I know that it is something serious, because that means you're worrying about it."

"Donna… I didn't mean to…"

"I know you didn't", she smiled, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"This is going to be just fine. Trust me."

"I really want to take your word on that, but Harvey… Malik really hates you."

"Donna look at me", he said, putting her face between his two hands, "it is going to be just fine. Let's not worry about it more than we have to, okay?"

She gave him a tired smile.

"Alright then."

He closed the distance, needing to prove to her that everything was going to be just fine. And if he was being honest to himself, he needed to calm himself down, just as much.

He did worry about Malik coming after him, more than he would like to admit. But she was with him now. Not only right by his side; they were one. And by tasting her lips, by feeling the softness of her, he simply got the reassurance he needed. That with Donna by his side, he didn't need to fear the outcome of what was about to happen.

The sudden push of his body against hers let her tumble back. Her elbow resting on one of the kitchen counter chairs. His strong arms tightening around her waist, to make sure she wasn't actually going to fall. She shifted around and pulled away from him. His right hand still covered by the strains of her red and glowing hair. He helped her getting into a better position, while never taking his eyes off of her.

He got lost in them. Completely. She was like a magnet. The push and pull of the past years only intensifying his body's need to be close to her, to feel her, to touch her and to get touched by her.

At the end of the day, he just needed to be with her. Whatever that would look like. It didn't matter. As long as she was around.

She was speechless for a moment. Breathless. He really never failed to take her breath away in an instant. She'd always thought he looked to die for in his tailored suits. This dream of a man in a suit. But now, wearing this brown leather jacket, with the blue shirt peeking through, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to last long or even able to look into his golden brown eyes for much longer.

Propping herself up on the high chair, she sat down and instantly felt his presence being pushed between her legs. He grabbed her by her waist, only to get her center closer to his. To feel her chest against his stomach.

He'd seen her in the most beautiful dresses the city had to offer, in the tightest gowns and with her hair and make-up made to perfection, but here, right now, in her flowy yoga pants and her off-shoulder sweater in his condo, she looked more beautiful than ever.

Her skin was glowing, the freckles on her shoulders screamed to be explored by his tongue and her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

His longer fingers trailed over her collar bone. Exploring every inch of her body. Her head falling back a bit, to give him more access to whatever he was planning on doing to her. She took in a sharp breath, when she felt his lips on her skin. His warm and wet breath sending an instant reaction to her lower stomach. The effect this man had on her and her body was unbelievable, almost magic. And it wasn't out of pure attraction. It was so much more. And it always has been much more with the two of them.

Her legs wrapped around his hips for more support, while his one arm held onto her firmly. He pushed her sweater down inch by inch and made sure he didn't leave out any skin that needed to be kissed.

"Donna are you…", he groaned out, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra all along. He pulled back slowly, while his growing length was being pressed against his jeans. Becoming more and more painful. He needed her, he wanted her and the realization that she hasn't been wearing at least fifty percent of her underwear all evening long, made him even more aroused than he already had been.

His fingers were now stroking down, getting closer and closer to her nipple. Her hips were rising to meet him, to get closer to him and just because she felt like she couldn't take all of the intensity, coursing through her body. The slow and teasing strokes made her wish even more that there wasn't a layer of clothes in between them and her already freed skin. She wanted to feel him, desperately needed to feel all of him. It was all consuming and she had never felt a need for someone as intense as it was with Harvey. It almost felt like she couldn't take how much she wanted him, while never being able to survive not having him.

She didn't answer him. Not because he already knew the answer to his question, but because she now felt his tongue twirling around her nipple. She let out a moan.

"Oh god".

His fingers kept moving to explore the lower part of her body and his lips hovered over her ear. One of the spots he knew drove her crazy.

He leaned down. "Tell me what you want, Donna."

She was pretty sure she hasn't ever been more aroused by him. Or maybe her arousal didn't let her think clearly. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She felt like she could stay in this position for the rest of the night. Having him between her legs. Feeling his strong arms around her. His lips kissing every inch of her pale skin. And just feeling his need being pressed against her. There wasn't much else that felt quite this good. And they weren't even close to being finished.

"I want you. I want…you inside of me, Harvey."

A smile hovered over his lips. Not his usual grin. It was a smile of satisfaction, a smile of arousal, while also being filled with love. His left thumb was now drawing slow circles on her skin and moved lower and lower to her center, while never actually landing there. He was teasing her, and he was well aware of that. His other hand let go of her for a second and he just glanced down at her, admiring her perfect breasts.

The way she was displayed on one of his wooden chairs. And the way she was waiting for him to release her of the pressure that was building up inside of her. She was getting more and more desperate and impatient with him. But he didn't really want to give in just now. He enjoyed having the upper hand for the sake of the moment.

His other hand moved up to her face and traced the outline of her soft and already slightly swollen lips.

He waited.

She shivered.

He pulled her against him with an urgency that sent an instant rush to their groins and he kissed her. Their lips clung together softly, when in a matter of seconds his tongue ran over hers. She sighed against his mouth and murmured his name. She felt his smile on her lips. Her hand was now roaming through his hair, while her other arm was busy freeing him from the clothes that were still on him. He kissed her harder, so hard that she felt like he took all of her breath away at once and left her nerve endings on fire.

His golden brown eyes stared straight into hers, again. Her touch seemed to alight something deep inside of him. The plan to take this slow turned out to be pure torture and something both of them couldn't endure. Not tonight. They had all the time in the world later that night, or the next morning to pleasure each other with everything that was left. For now he simply needed to bury himself deep inside her. To hear her scream out of pleasure and desperation, because she needed him to get her to the release her body longed for.

A thrill was sent up her spine, when he grabbed her and when she felt his fingers on the waistband of her pants.

She stopped his hands from undressing her. It was his turn to get teased and she wanted to keep the surprise of her not wearing panties alive for another minute or two, because she knew how much it would turn him on, knowing that he could've accessed her this easily, for the whole span of the evening. It would drive him crazy.

She reached for his chest and unbuttoned his shirt in a record of time. When he was almost fully undressed she pulled him flush against her and bit his lip in revenge for the bruises she'd have the next day, because of him having her right on here. He laughed and sucked her lip into his mouth.

When he felt her hands cupping him over the fabric of his jeans, he looked like he was close to throwing her over her shoulder and screwing her senseless. And maybe that was just what Donna wanted him to do.

She pulled down the zipper of his pants and freed his already throbbing length and showed him just how much she wanted to be screwed senseless, by stroking up and down. Releasing him only to add some more firmness in her next movement.

He had to close his eyes, because of the sudden rushes of intensity coursing through him. He needed to stop her, even though he didn't want this moment to end, ever. But he also didn't want himself to come just yet. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. That she didn't need to worry. He wanted to take her sorrows away and free her mind from all the overthinking she was doing all the damn time. Even just for a short span of time. He moved closer to her and inserted his long finger, to stop her from stroking him. She took in a sharp breath. The intrusion was surprising, but welcome nonetheless.

"Harve...", she breathed out, her hazel eyes widened.

He smirked, but stopped as soon as her moans got louder and made his length press against his stomach even more. She was so hot and he was so aroused.

The angle of the position she was in, which was added by the well-chosen high chairs of his, was almost excruciating. Every thrust hit the spot deep inside her, perfectly. They didn't need to move around or test the waters. The realization of how wet her water was hit him like a lightning bolt and his fingers stopped. He pulled out and got an immediate frown from Donna.

"I can't wait, Donna, not today", he tried apologizing.

"Take me, Harvey."

His arms reached for her back to scoop her closer to him. He loved the way she relaxed in his arms and she loved the way he tensed under her touch.

Positioning himself at her center, he looked inside her hazel eyes, while thrusting deep inside her welcoming self. The sudden intensity of his intrusion made him stand still. He felt her adjusting and moving herself around, just a bit. He started his movements. Setting up the pace and rhythm. It was still overwhelming to him, just how fast they synchronized. How easy it was for them. Not that it was really a surprise that they would work, perfectly, outside the office.

His gentle but firm thrusts made her squirm in ecstasy. She met every movements of his and buckled her hips in between because the sensations in her, the sensations of him hitting her deep inside, were too much for her to take all at the same time. They were the perfect union.

It wasn't just a rash decision of sleeping with each other on the nearest surface that was available. It was the suffocating need they had for each other. The magnetism that kept pushing their bodies together, needing to be as close as possible, needing to release each other from the almost unbearable pressure that never really left them.

She dared to open her eyes and it almost sounded ridiculous to her, but it really took the last bit of strength to be able to open them. His eyes were shut, drops of sweat crippling up on his forehead. His hair almost damp from the heat and humidity their encounter released inside of his apartment. His arms were steadying himself on the edge of the kitchen counter behind the chair she was still sitting on. The other one was set on her waist, just inches above her bare ass, which was now almost one with the leathered chair she was sitting on.

He grabbed her so suddenly that she let out a scream. Not the scream someone would let out from being hurt. It was a low and almost silent scream out of pure pleasure and surprise.

He was so gentle and loving with her, always making sure she was adjusting, she was comfortable and he wasn't hurting her, while at the same time not being scared of grabbing her firmly or teasing her to a point of torture.

He pushed himself inside of her again. And again and again. The rhythm of their synchronized movement was gone and replaced by sloppy thrusts, that didn't lack of sensation in any way.

At this point they were both running towards the ultimate release, that would leave both of them panting, wanting for more, while not being able to move at the same time. Her hair was splashed over the surface of the counter and he thought, that he has never seen anything so beautiful.

Not that he didn't appreciate the exquisite dresses she was wearing most of the time, but the way her naked form was melting into his, the way her hair was disheveled was utterly mesmerizing.

His lips searched for her ear.

"Come for me Donna", he whispered.

His low voice, the warm and wet breath she felt on her skin were almost enough for her to completely let go.

She moaned. And moaned.

He reached for the back of her head and pressed his lips onto hers. Trying to catch every vibration of her moans.

"I...love...you", he mumbled into her lips, his hand reaching for her clit. He didn't want this to end ever, but his throbbing length wouldn't last much longer.

She wanted to just scream, when she felt his teasing fingers on her. It took over her whole body. She arched her back and pressed her bare breasts against his chest, after meeting him in his next thrusts. She held onto him. He held onto her.

"Oh my…"

Her insides clenched around him. The contractions made him groan. She panted and he felt her breath in his face, which made him lose his damn mind.

He groaned and then groaned louder. "Donna", he breathed out, while spilling inside of her.

His hand encircling her head and pressing it close to him. They stayed like this for a moment. Not wanting to break apart quite yet. He loved her with everything that he had. And she loved him.

Yes, maybe they still had to worry about other stuff, about the firm, Malik and Faye. But this worry didn't even come close to overshadowing the simple realization that they wouldn't have to worry about each other's feelings anymore. They had both accessed what was there all the time. And that was what really mattered.

* * *

A/N: A special thanks goes out to Jules, who has been a true gem and was the best beta anyone could've asked for. Also thank you to Nanna for taking the time and being so kind and helpful.

And thank you to all the lovely ladies, who support and encourage me on the daily and keep up with the craziness. (*Wink* Karina, Lila and Nat.) DARVEY IS MARRIED!


End file.
